


I will come here tomorrow and then tomorrow, and then tomorrow

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "I spoke with the doctor who follows you..." "You shouldn't have done that."Edward finally spoke up and with not much grace, pushed away the packaging of expensive cookies that the other had given him and placed in front of him."I know you're thinking that I have no right to be here..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 3: Arkham  
> Enjoy!

Cobblepot entered the visiting room of Arkham,Leaning on his walking stick.  
Waiting for him, sitting motionless, behind one of the many tables, there was Edward Nygma: the frown, pursed lips - as well as the arms that were clunged to his chest - and the dark eyes, penetrating and melancholic, that shined behind the frame of his glasses.  
"Old friend of mine." Penguin greeted him, sitting in front of him smiling shyly.   
"Sorry if I came here without warning... I brought you some cookies. Your favorites, if I remember correctly... at home there was never a lack of them!" he immediately tried to establish a conversation, speaking in the most natural way possible, but the other stared at him remaining stiff and silent.  
"I spoke with the doctor who follows you..." "You shouldn't have done that."  
Edward finally spoke up and with not much grace, pushed away the packaging of expensive cookies that the other had given him and placed in front of him.  
"I know you're thinking that I have no right to be here..." "You bribed someone to read my file? You want revenge for how I treated you? "  
Oswald shook his head and dared to reach out to the other, looking for a sign of trust on his part; Nygma slapped his hand and got away as far as possible from the other to avoid any physical contact.  
Cobblepot forced a smile, understanding that it would have been much more difficult than expected to make sure that the other would trust and open up with him as in the past, he had already done.  
"I just came to see how you were and to greet you, Ed.  
I have no bad intentions towards you. I owe you everything. You saved my life and you've given me a reason to go on, how could I want to hurt you?" He confessed, his light eyes bright with emotion. Edward continued to stare at him, unable to find a logical explanation to that visit, those words, that behavior.   
"I just wanted to thank you."  
"I hope that these cookies are poisoned... it would be the best way to thank me." he provoked him, noticing right away a wounded expression making its way on his kind featured face.  
"They told me it will not be easy, I won't be upset because of these words."  
Nygma clicked his tongue, looking at the doctor who was staring at them from behind the door.  
Oswald sighed and stood up from his chair, deciding to remove the noise.   
"You can throw them if you want... but tomorrow I will be back here.  
I know you're suspicious of me, I know it's hard to stay in here... believe me, Ed, no one can understand you better than me. "  
After another silence Cobblepot started to walk away, and getting close to the grate where a security guard was waiting for him to get it out, he turned back to his old friend.  
"That time ... I saw you, you know?  
You came to see me ?" He asked, a bitter smile on his lips and his hand was going to shake with more energy the end of his stick.  
Edward blushed, baffled by that information.  
"I will come here tomorrow and then tomorrow, and then tomorrow, if necessary.  
Sooner or later you'll come back to talk to me and maybe we can eat together those cookies... "  
Nygma gulped and opened his mouth, with the intent to reply, but the guard had already taken Penguin, taking him outside.  
The two stared intently into their eyes through that wall between them and Edward felt that what he had built around himself was beginning to crack... maybe sooner or later, those green eyes would be able to knock it down completely.  
And to Edward this was a bad thing, a weakness, he would try to avoid in every way as he tried to do since fate had decided to let him meet that man.


End file.
